


Fire Boy, and Icicle (Natsu Dragneel x Reader)

by Feferie323



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I might possibly add your OC's, why am i here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feferie323/pseuds/Feferie323
Summary: They hate each other, which is understandable because she is the daughter of Frostilicus the ice dragon. She is the Ice Dragon Slayer and hates fire, says it burns her up, and Natsu. They fought everyday since she came to the guild. They are forced to go on a mission together and it does not turn out well in the end, something bad happened. Can Natsu save her from this fait, or will he leave her to die?"I just can't do it."





	1. Chapter 1: That Day...

~Reader POV~

(3 Years Old)

~Year X773~

I ran as fast as I could just like mommy said. I ran from a dark guild. My daddy was a wizard and tried to teach me magic before but I don't like magic as much as he does. I came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. there were stones on the edges of the circle and giant rock in the middle.  _What is this thing? An alter maybe?_ I looked at all the rocks around me. They were all statues of different animals. A shadow cast over the area. I looked up only t see a gigantic white bird. It turned and landed in front of me, that's when i realized the it wasn't a bird. 

**It was a dragon.**

"Are you lost little girl?" The dragon asked. I shook my head, no. "What's wrong?" It sounded male. He laid on his stomach as I told him about my mommy and daddy and the guild. "It will be all right. You can come with me, and live with me child."

"My name is (Y/N)." I said

"Hello (Y/N), I'm Frostilicus. I promise to protect you and stay with you." I smiled a bit.

~4 Years later~

"Dad I'm home!" I yelled through the cave. It echoed and no one was there. I dropped the bag of fruit in my hands and ran outside with tears in my eyes. "Dad where are you!!" I yelled out to the forest around. I was crying. "Please be alive." I ran out into the forest barefoot, with only a top that reached right under my bust and a skirt that reached to the half of my thighs, both were torn badly. I looked around screaming for him. I fell to the ground crying out for my dragon to come back. 

**"He promised to stay with me forever."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"He lied."**

~Narrator's POV~

Days went on and years passed since that moment. (Y/N) was now 17. It had been seven years and she is still looking for the dragon that left her. During all that time she only walked around, ate, and slept. She never stopped at any inns to spend the night, she only slept in the woods. She always made sure that she was completely alone. Nothing could heal her heart from the shattering that day had brung, well almost nothing. She stopped in the woods from a long day of walking. She set down the heavy backpack before looking behind many trees and bushes to see if anyone was there.  _No one is here with me._ She thought

" _ **He left you, you need to find him and make him feel the pain you did.**_ " The voices talked through her head. She covered her ears and winced. Tears streamed down her face.

_**It hurts...** _

" _ **Nothing hurts anymore child. You have already felt all the hurt you can muster.**_ " The kept talking, making her take more pain. 

_ **They hurt...** _

" _ **We are not able to hurt you, child. He hurt you, by leaving you alone, he broke your heart, you don't deserve this pain.**_ "

"STOP! STOP HURTING ME FROSTLICUS! ALL I FEEL IS PAIN!!!" She screamed out.

" _ **It will all be over soon, you aren't alone child.**_ " Tears streamed out of her eyes as she sat hugging her legs, and rocking back and fourth in fear. " _ **You are the Ice Dragon Slayer.**_ "

"I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer." She repeated.

" _ **Fall into the spell (Y/N), and you won't feel pain.**_ " She made a small knife with her powers and held it up to her neck...

"STOP!" A male voice yelled from behind her. The pain in her head had gone away once he had yelled at her. He took into notice that she had red puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheeks.

~Reader POV~

"STOP!" A voice yelled from behind me. My pain was wiped. I looked at the source of the voice. It was a boy, he was panting. He had spiky pink hair, a scaly scarf, a vest that was black and had gold lining. He had a bag on his back and there was a small creature that had awoke from behind him. I dropped my knife and let it shatter into pieces. I was kneeling on the ground. I put my head in my hands and started to cry.

" _ **What are you doing?! You're showing him how weak you actually are! You IDIOT!!!**_ " I tried to stop them, but it only resulted in me screaming. I fainted.


	2. Chapter Two: That Boy...

Chapter 2: That Boy…

Not much happens in a life time, unless you make stuff happen. Time will stop, lives move on, and people die, but you get over the loss and heartache. Tears dared to fall from the eyes of even the strongest, and the weakests' tears fell no matter what anyone wanted.

~Reader's POV~

" _ **Too much has happened to you child.**_ " The voices talked to me. I fluttered my eyes open and grab my head in pain.

“They hurt.” I said. There were two people in the room. One was the pink haired boy I saw, and another. A female with nice curves, she had blonde hair and part of it was put into a ponytail.

“What hurts?” The boy said.

“My head. The voices. Everything.”

“Well that’s why your in the infirmary. To get better.”

“Why did you bring me here? I want to just die.”

“Well I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“ _ **He is testing you. You need to snap and get back at him.**_ ” I screamed in pain. The boy panicked and so did the girl. “ _ **They are scared of you just how it should be. You need to be feared to get what you want darling. You have to change and get them back. They hate you. They will leave you alone again!**_ ” I calmed down after the voices were gone.

“You have to get away! Can’t you hear them! They are going to try to take me over and get me to kill myself!” I screamed again. I was holding my head in pain. I curled my knees into my chest as tears flowed down my cheeks.

“Why is it so loud in here?!” A man opened the door and my pain subsided a bit. The man had raven hair, he was only wearing pants and I took into notice a small necklace around his neck.

“Something is wrong with her!” The pink boy said.

“I don’t see anything wrong with her.”

“She was screaming for us to get away and asking if we could hear ‘them’.” The blondy said.

“Who is them?” The man turned to look at me.

“Can you not hear them? They said that you would leave me alone again.” I clutched my arms next to my sides.

“ _ **They will leave you all alone. You have to believe me! I am the one who saved you from being lonely! I rule over you! Y O U A R E M Y P U P P E T!!!!!!!!**_ ” Pain shot through my body. My head hurt worse than before. My screams rang through the building. I would have fainted again if it weren’t for another person walking in. The pain stopped again.

“Are you okay miss?” A girl with armor came into the room. She had red hair and it partially went over her right eye.

“No.” Was all I could manage to say without it hurting more. My voice was shaky and tears were staining my cheeks ever so much.

“Lucy go get the master.” She pointed to the blonde haired girl. I took into not that her name was Lucy.

“Yes Erza!” That was the red haired girl’s name.

“Gray, Natsu you stay here and make sure she doesn’t try anything or if she screams again.” She pointed to the raven haired boy, Natsu I guessed. And Gray must be the pink haired boy’s name. Erza left the room.

“Gray,” I pointed to the pink haired boy. “And Natsu.” I pointed to the other one.

“Actually I’m Natsu and that’s Gray.” The pinky said. Natsu, I thought, that sounds to familiar. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I should be fine as long as the voices don’t come back. They make me hurt. They make me scream. When they talk I get a migraine(I-I-I’ve got a migraine). I don’t know why!” More tears flowed down my cheeks.

“Don’t cry(Craft). It only makes you seem weak. By the way, you never told us your name.”

“My name is (Y/N) (L/N).”

“Natsu Dragneel! I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic.”

“I’m Gray Fullbuster. I use Ice Maker Magic.”

“I use Ice Dragon Slayer magic.” They both looked shocked.

“So your magic is a combination of our magic?!” Natsu exclaimed.

“I guess so.”

“Here we go again.” Gray said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big speech from the one and only Team Natsu teaches the ice dragon slayer a few things.

Chapter Three: That Place…

 

I exited the building away from the other dragon slayer. Though I did not appreciate it when he started to follow me. He jumped in front of me making me stop.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Natsu asked. I walked past him without saying a word. I’m not a person to lead someone with an unanswered question but I was one to not socialize with other dragon slayers, though I’ve never met one, or fire wizards. “I asked you a question.” The pinkie said from behind me.

“I’m getting away from any place that has a fire wizard in it.” I said. I had turned when I said it. He gave me a blank stare, as if he didn’t know what I meant by it. “I’m talking about you, baka.” He ran after me. “Why do you keep following me pinkie.” I had finally made past the gardens still trying to shake Natsu away from me.

“Are you okay?” He said loudly while trying to hold my shoulders for me to stop. He set his hand on my shoulders but immediately pulled his hand back. “Why are you so cold?”

“I’m an ice wizard.”

“But Gray’s and ice wizard and he isn’t that cold.”

“It’s not the same.” I turned away from Natsu. “You don’t get it do you? When you found me in that forest I was weak and had nothing. My strength has been restored and I can move on with my life and forget about you and Lucy and Gray and Erza. No one can make me change my mind. Now if you don’t mind, I need to get to Hargeon.”

“I see. You can try to run away, but it won’t do a thing. Your still weak and you will stay like that. I know that you want to stay but your kidding yourself, your not who you think you are.” Natsu said.

“And you need to try and stand up against the things that make you weak, so you can grow.” Erza.

“And no matter how cold or hot it gets you will be able to make that growth through thick and thin. I swear.” Gray

“You won’t be able to escape your fears no matter what you do, got it. So just listen and you will always make it through. Especially if you stay with,” Lucy.

“Fairy Tail!” I turned to the four. Tears were threatening to fall down my cheek.

“No.” They jumped back in surprise. “I am weak and I don’t know what I can do about it. I’m cold, and harsh, and mean it’s my nature. I am alone in this world! Poor little old you guys! I’m not worth the trouble!”

“You are worth everything that we could ever need. You don’t need to be strong to be accepted.”

“You just have to be yourself! You have to learn from your mistakes here, and find out who you are meant to be. I did. I lost my father after I had been stuck on an island, asleep, for seven years.”

“I lost my family when I was taken away to work on a forbidden piece of equipment that could resurrect a demon.”

“My family was killed by a demon then my the person who taught me magic defeated that demon.”

“My father was a dragon. He left but I’m still searching for him.”

“I had no Idea. I stopped searching for my dragon.” They were surprised. “I felt alone. He made me feel lonely. I want him to pay for leaving by myself.”

“That won’t get you anywhere.” Natsu said. “You will always feel alone if you don’t try. Try to make your own friends. Try harder. Try to look for your dragon. I don’t care if he beat you up! He was the one who raised you and taught you magic.”

“He only raised me for a few years. I lived with my parents until they were killed right before my eyes, by a dark guild.” Tears ran from my eyes as I said this. “I don’t know the name of the guild. All I know is that it was their fault. The reason I’m alone. The reason I never had a normal life. The reason my dragon disappeared. It’s all their fault. they are the worst kind of people this world has to offer! They are demon scum!”

“I don’t care if they are your enemies! YOU HAVE TO STAND UP AND STOP TO THINK!”

“LIKE I CARE ABOUT THINKING!!! I NEVER HAD A SECOND THOUGHT ABOUT GOING BACK TO WHO I WAS!!!” He put his hand on my shoulder. Ice started to form around his hand but he ignored the pain. Rain fell from the skies as We stood like that. Erza, Gray, and Lucy stood behind us. Lucy had a few tears, but I had the most.

“I can’t think what you are thinking and I obviously can’t feel your pain, but there is one thing I know. Everyone suffers their own pains and feels victory everyday. You are not alone. You have me, Erza, Gray, and Lucy. We can show you how to deal with this. We promise.” They all shook their heads. I was a crying mess, and soaking wet because of the rain. I jumped into Natsu’s arms. 

“Thank you.” Was all I said. 

Let’s just say that we had to carry a frozen friend back into a guild hall, grab a hair dryer, and fix it. The good news is I became a member of Fairy Tail with a (F/C) guild mark on my right shoulder.


	4. That Master...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this?! Things take a turn for the worst when an arrow shoots to Natsu but he is quickly saved by our Hero Reader! The Angel!

~Reader POV~

 

I sat quietly in the guild hall. Natsu and Gray were fighting again, Erza was eating cake, Lucy was talking to Levy, and Happy was out getting fish. I was alone at a table.

“ ** _You are completely worthless. You know they are going to leave, just like everyone else in your life. Your mother, your father, Frostilicus._** ”

I bit my lip to stop from screaming. The pain was unbearable. Tears almost came from my eyes.

“ ** _Give up your nothing but a stupid little girl. (Y/N), you know you have to listen to me. No one but me can stop your suffering. Let me take control and I’ll end your misery._** ” 

“Never.” I whispered. 

“Never what?” Natsu suddenly asked.

“Nothing. Nothing is what.” I said coldly(Haha?). “Why do you even want to talk to me you prick.”

“Because your my friend!”

“I’m no one’s friend, idiot.”

“Of course you are. Yesterday tells a different story than you are right now.” I slammed my fist against the table and suddenly the guild got quiet.

“Yesterday doesn’t matter! I only look forward, never back. Got that. The things that are happening now matter!”

“You can’t forget.”

“No one forgets! I know that but I choose to disregard it.” I got up and walked over to Natsu. “Everyone’s watching, let’s take this outside.” I whispered to him. He nodded and we left.

“Tell me what really happened.” Natsu said when we got outside.

“I’m sorry but I choose not to say.” My back was turned towards him.

“Yes you can! You have to. Why did I find you in the middle of a forest and why is it so hard for you just to trust what I’m saying!”

“BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING!” I yelled. He stopped. Tears streamed down my face. “IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BAD THEN HERE! My family were killed by a dark guild than my dragon left me alone to wander around ALL BY MYSELF!”

“I’m sorry.” A single tear ran down his cheek. My senses kicked in when I heard an arrow. I quickly tackled Natsu as the arrow was about to hit him. I sat up a bit and looked around. I jumped up and turned to the man who had shot the arrow, correction woman.

“Keen senses (Y/N). It’s been a while, dear sister.” The woman said. Nat’s eyes widened as he looked at her. Her hair was (H/C) like mine but her’s went to her knees and her eyes were a terrifying red color.

“I guess it has been Yushisa.” I said. She chuckled a bit.

“I don’t happen to go by that name anymore. It’s Kira now!” She screamed. Gray, Erza, and Lucy came out of the door to see the scene. My sister was not the same race as me and she was jealous that I was the last one of my kind. She was a demon, while I stood as a Fallen Angel.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll have to sick Heaven’s Wrath on you.”

“As long as you’re okay with facing Devil’s Wrath.” These were two very powerful spells. Heaven’s Wrath ‘passes judgement’ on it’s victims killing them and sending them to the underworld to pay for their sins. Devil’s Wrath is essentially the same, except it just kills for fun.

“You know I’m more powerful then you will ever be.”

“You better behave dear sister! You know with all these bystanders around.” I looked to see my friends. I gritted my teeth and looked to Yushisa.

“Don’t hurt them!”

“And why shouldn’t I Ms. Angel.”

“(Y/N)! What is she talking about?!” Natsu yelled. I looked at him as a tear rolled down my cheek.

“It’s true. I’m an angel! The last one to be precise. My sister is demon and jealous of my incomprehensible power!” I laughed. I stopped suddenly at what I was saying. “STOP TRYING TO GET INTO MY HEAD YUSHISA!!!!” I yelled. This was her game. She turned people away from each other and broke hearts, friendships, and ruined lives. 

“It’s your own fault darling for leaving your mind open.” A glowing orb appeared into my hand then turned into a battle axe. A dark orb appeared into my sister’s hand and turned into a scythe.

“Stop!” Natsu ran in front of me preventing me from hurting the evil that stood on the other side of him.

“Natsu get out of the way you idiot!”

“Tell me what’s going on!” Natsu said. Yoshisa had her scythe retreat so I got rid of my axe.

“I don’t know, Natsu. You can’t handle this. I know that you’re not ready to hear this. That’s why I neglected your question earlier.”

“ ** _Maybe your sister would except you if you hurt Natsu and went with her. You should because your strong and can defeat any opponent. Come one (Y/N) all you have to do is use heaven’s wrath._** ” I screamed in pain.

“Looks like the voices are getting the better of her!” Yushisa laughed maniacally. “You still need to learn to control them dear sister!”

“I hate you!” She smirked. She reached her hands to her side. I knew what was going to happen. I quickly ran to Natsu and everyone else, running with them following.

“ **Break the barrier between Hell and Earth! Transform me into a demon and kill those of which I hate! Devil’s Wrath!** ” This was it. I jumped on the rest of them then quickly got up to take the blow.

Everything went black.

_I’m sorry Natsu…_


	5. You and The Story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Help me with this!!!

I'm looking to add more characters but I don't have any OC ideas! If you would like for your OC to be included into the story then all you have to do is fill this out"

 

Name:

Age:

Magic:

Guild:

Clothes:

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Gender:

Friends:

Enemies:

Personality:

 

If you fill out this then you just might be included in my story! No promises though! I really hope you guys can help me include new characters and if you have any requests for plot lines or even characters in the show to add then please share! I would love to here from everyone and anyone! Thank you guys so much for reading my book!


End file.
